


Remember Me

by WhatIsToGiveLightMustEndureBurning



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aris likes Thomas because why not, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Chuck Lives, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Fluff, Gally likes Newt, Jealousy, M/M, Newt Lives, Newt is jelli, POV Multiple, Protective Thomas, Sassy Minho, Sexy Times, Teasing, The Flare, Thomas and Newt lowkey adopt Chuck, Thomas is jelli, WICKED secret files, angst with a side dish of cheese, some serious romancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsToGiveLightMustEndureBurning/pseuds/WhatIsToGiveLightMustEndureBurning
Summary: Newt and Thomas were in love before WICKED made them forget and put them in the Maze.





	1. Maybe In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a selection of scenes from all three movies, I will focus on their relationship so I will skip most of the main plot, since I like it the way it is... except for the unnecessary deaths. For my peace of mind, here the boys are 17.
> 
> I don't have a schedule for updates but I promise I'll finish this, once I publish something I feel it's my duty to do so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets Newt for the first time... or does he? Thomas's POV.

'Green bean, meet Newt.'

Thomas looks to the boy who's walking up to him and his heart stutters to a stop. He doesn't know why, but he can't bring himself to shake hands with the blond boy and just stares, a headache already throbbing at his temples.

Newt chuckles. 'Don't worry, I won't bite.'

Thomas feels his heart pull at his chest and shakes his head to try to clear it. He has no idea what's happening but hurries to shake Newt's hand, trying to look calm.

'Have we met before?' Thomas blurts out before he even realises it.

Newt smiles and looks at him curiously. 'Maybe in another life.'

Seconds pass and Thomas's headache grows only stronger, snippets of bedsheets and tousled blond hair on a pillow filling his mind.

Alby looks back and forward between them. 'Newt, weren't you going to the gardens?'

Thomas is startled out of his thoughts and frowns at himself.

Newt finally drops Thomas's hand. 'Alby, can you give us a moment?'

 

Alby's eyebrows shoot up but after a moment he lifts his hands in surrender and walks away with a smirk.

Thomas looks up at Newt, keeping his hands firmly to the sides to stop them from reaching for Newt's again.

Newt takes a step forward and frowns. 'What do you remember?'

Thomas swallows. 'I get this headache when I look at you. And then memories come rushing back, like images and... feelings.'

Newt looks surprised. 'None of us can do that. What do you see?'

Thomas tries to focus and blushes. A wave of devotion crashes over him, images of long fingers tracing his shoulder blades and a mouth breathing down his neck.

He tries to keep a straight face and clears his throat. 'You. I remember you.'

Newt's mouth hangs open and he looks hopeful. 'You do? So we were friends?'

 

Thomas bites down on his tongue while his mind unhelpfully supplies him with soft moans and promises whispered onto his skin. 'Not... exactly.'

Newt looks confused until he notices Thomas getting more and more red. 'Oh.'

Thomas forces himself to look at Newt in the eyes, worried he might have made the other boy feel uncomfortable.

Newt smiles. 'Maybe you can help me remember. What's your name, Greenie?'

'Thomas.'

Something dawns in Newt's eyes and his smile slips away. 'Tommy?'

Thomas watches him stumble back and gape at him. Hope springs in his chest.

Newt looks like a train ran him over and takes another step back. 'How could I forget you?' A single tear streams down his face.

 

Thomas smiles and closes the distance between them. 'Do you remember me now?'

Newt chokes on his next breath and connects their foreheads. 'What took you so long?'

Thomas laughs and cups Newt's face, kissing him like his life depends on it. Thomas is still scared and confused as hell, but he knows he can trust this gut feeling. He just knows, without the shadow of a doubt, that when the world didn't make any sense and all else failed him, he could count on the boy standing in front of him.

Newt kisses him back and lets out a sob, raw emotion showing on his face. 'I missed you so much. I didn't know who it was, but I missed you all the same and it nearly killed me.'

Thomas takes a shaking breath and kisses him again, then he looks at the maze behind them. 'Where the hell are we, Newt?'

Newt follows his eyes and suddenly looks very sad. 'We're trapped, Tommy.' He gives him a sad smile. 'Welcome to the Maze.'

 

\------------------------

 

Later on that evening, sitting by the fire next to Chuck, Thomas clears his throat. 'So what's up with Gally?'

Chuck takes another bite from his crispy piece of chicken. 'What do you mean?'

Thomas stares at the boy in question, who's offering Newt more of that hideous beverage. 'Why does he hate me?'

Chuck almost chokes on his chicken.

'I literally lost count of how many times he's thrown me on the ground since I came up in that box this morning.'

Chuck sighed. 'Yeah, I noticed.' He looks up at Thomas. 'Look, I never really liked Gally. That dude is scary. If I were you, I'd be more careful.'

 

Thomas sits up straighter. 'What do you mean?'

Chuck shrugs. 'I've been here a short time, but everybody knows Gally's been carrying a torch for Newt since... well, the beginning. They were among the first here and Gally always made it clear to all who tried to get close to Newt that he was... spoken for. He's not subtle about it, either, I thought you noticed.'

Thomas's mouth goes dry. 'I was a little distracted by the maze of certain death, Chuckie. Wait-' His eyes widen. ' _All_ who tried? There have been others?' His heart was beating faster and faster in his ears.

Chuck chuckles. 'Yeah, man. Bunch of hormonal teenage boys trapped in close quarters, what did you expect? _You_ certainly didn't waste any time to make heart eyes at Newt.' Chuck grins. 'Some even say they saw you two kissing, is that true?'

Thomas's ears start ringing and a sense of urgency makes him stand up.

'Hey, where are you going?'

 

Thomas makes a beeline to Newt, almost marching to where the blond boy is laughing at something Gally said.

Newt smiles warmly when he notices him approaching. Thomas doesn't even slow down and lets his momentum crash their bodies together, kissing the other boy silly.

Newt stumbles back a bit but returns the kiss with a muffled sound of surprise.

Thomas makes a point of using a lot of tongue and running his fingers through Newt's long hair.

When they stop to catch their breaths, what feels like hours later, everyone around them is silent. Newt's eyes look unfocused and he grips Thomas's shoulders to regain his balance. 'Bloody hell.'

Suddenly loud cheers and whistles erupt from the Gladers, while Minho screams, 'I knew it! Pay up, Winston.'

Thomas looks for Gally in the crowd and finds his retreating back heading into the woods. He smirks at Newt, who still looks like someone hit him on the head with a pan.

Thomas whispers in his ear, 'Want to get out of here?'

Newt nods and follows him away from the screaming crowd, blushing up to his ears.

 

They walk to Thomas's hammock, which is quite secluded from the rest except for Chuck's empty one next to it.

Newt is giggling, slightly tipsy. 'What did you do that for?'

Thomas pulls the other boy down with him on his makeshift bed. 'Because I want everybody to know that you're mine.'

Newt sobers up at that. He lifts himself up on his elbows and looks at Thomas in the eye. 'I missed you every hour of every day, before I even knew who you were.'

Thomas hugs him close to his chest. 'Good that.'

He feels more than hears Newt's laugh against his chest. 'You sound like a twat when you try to use our slang.' He looks up at Thomas. 'But you're my twat.'

Thomas fake pouts. 'I don't even know what a twat is but it sounds bad.'

Newt laughs again and cuddles up to him.

 

They stay silent for a moment, then Newt speaks again. 'Tell me what you remember about us, all I have is bits and pieces.'

They don't remember everything, but they stay up late sharing memories and when they finally fall asleep they are happy knowing that they remember enough. Enough to get them through the night without nightmares.


	2. He Looks At You Like You're The Shucking Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas wake up after their first night together in the Glade and Chuck is a precious smol bean.

The morning after, they both oversleep.

Thomas is only half-awake when he feels hands running over his chest, under his shirt. They are familiar hands, his blood recognises them, and he unconsciously hums his approval.

He feels soft kisses peppering the side of his neck and he moans, his mind filled with images of a past life, when he could afford lazy mornings. He remembers being kissed awake every day, a whisper of 'Morning, Tommy' slowly dragging him to the surface, away from his dreams.

Then there is _this_  kind of morning, still filled with kisses but more heated and less controlled. Thomas's body reacts before he can even fully wake up. He arches his back and presses Newt's hips down on himself, biting the other boy's lower lip and letting out a moan.

The hammock tilts and Newt lets out a yelp when they fall off it. Thomas's instincts kick in and force him awake just in time to keep himself underneath Newt, cushioning his fall.

Newt starts laughing and Thomas opens his eyes to the soft morning light, groaning. He forgot they weren't sleeping on a stable mattress.

 

Newt sits up and Thomas's groaning turns into a sharp gasp when he feels the other boy pointedly grinding their hips together.

They look at each other for a long time while Newt settles on all fours over him. Chuck's hammock is empty.

It is in that moment that Gally finds them. 'Are you kidding me?'

Alby runs in front of him just in time to prevent what was probably going too escalate in a violent confrontation. 'Leave them be, Gally.' He spares a warning glance to the boys' compromising position, while they hurriedly get to their feet.

Gally is fuming. 'This is ridiculous! That shank has been here for less than 24 hours and he's already sleeping with our second in command!'

Alby clears his throat. 'This is none of our business, Gally. Newt, I need you to do the usual morning rounds. And Thomas-'

The dark-haired boy looks up sheepishly.

Alby grins while forcefully dragging Gally away from the scene. 'Button up your shirt.'

Newt waits for them to leave and then bursts out laughing.

Thomas can't help but join him.

 

\----------

 

Later on, at lunch, Thomas looks for Chuck. He finds him sitting alone at a table.

'Hey, Chuck. Where did you sleep last night? Your hammock was empty.'

Chuck grins up at him. 'Thought I'd give you some privacy. I slept in Newt's, since he's not using it, which is much more comfortable than mine so it's a win-win situation.'

Thomas blushes and sits down next to him. 'You don't need to do that, Newt and I can... keep it PG13.'

Chuck laughs. 'But you shouldn't have to.'

Thomas frowns at him and Chuck sighs, suddenly looking much older. 'Look, I'm the youngest here, but that doesn't make you shanks old. You're a kid just like me, and you deserve better than this. You deserve happiness. We all do.' He smiles. 'I've never seen Newt laugh so much. When you're around he looks at you like you're the shucking sun.'

 

Thomas looks at Newt sitting at a table with Minho two rows of tables away, and finds the blond boy staring back at him. His eyes look full of hope.

Chuck's voice draws Thomas's attention back to the conversation. 'You shouldn't have to hide or sneak around, our lives are hard enough as it is.'

Thomas looks at Chuck like he's never really seen him before. He looks so painfully  _young_.

Chuck stares down into his plate. 'I don't remember my parents, or my friends, or anything from before I came here. But I remember how it feels.' He waits a moment before adding, 'I miss having someone in my life I can turn to when I'm feeling sad.' The last part is little more than a whisper.

Thomas's heart breaks and he is on his feet before he even realises it. He walks around the table and sits down next to Chuck, hugging him close to his chest.

Chuck is trying to hide that he's crying and Thomas pretends like he doesn't notice.

 

Newt walks over to them and looks sadly at Thomas's eyes over Chuck's head.

Thomas just nods, hoping Newt understands what he is asking.

Newt sits down on the other side of Chuck and envelops both of them in his long arms, joining the hug.

Chuck's sobs seem to quiet down at that. He may not remember his parents, Thomas thinks, but maybe his heart recognises the warm feeling that comes from being held by two people who care a lot about him.


	3. You Will Be The Death Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Thomas come back to the Glade after a night in the Maze and Newt looks about ready to pass out. Minho's POV.

People start noticing Thomas and Newt going everywhere together, as if they are joined at the hip. Some make jokes, some others make bets but most don't think much of it. The Glade has seen a lot of action in the past three years, hormones run quite high with the adrenaline of danger, but nothing seems to last very long. It's usually just physical release.

Minho realises there's something more going on when Thomas saves him and Alby from the maze. When they get back to the Glade, there's a crowd gathered at the entrance.

Everyone seems to be talking at the same time, whether encouraging them to walk the last steps out of the concrete nightmare or simply muttering amongst themselves. Everyone except Newt.

Newt looks extremely pale and close to passing out, almost as if he spent the night trapped in the maze with them. He limps to them in a state of shock, while Chuck runs to Thomas as soon as they step into Glade territory.

 

'What happened out there?'

'How did you guys get out?'

Minho and Thomas lay Alby down on the ground and everyone gathers in a circle around their unconscious leader.

Chuck looks at Thomas, trying to hide his concern. 'Did you see a griever?'

Thomas avoids Newt's stare, looking guilty. 'Yeah, I saw one.'

Newt whimpers quietly, looking like he might cry.

 

Minho decides to step in. 'He didn't just see it, he killed it. This shank saved Alby while I just ran away scared like a Greenie on his first day. I don't know if he's brave or stupid, but whatever it is we need more of it.'

Thomas gives him a grateful look.

Newt finally breaks the silence. 'You will be the death of me, Tommy.'

 

\------------

 

Thomas's makeshift trial goes about as smoothly as you'd think. Minho and Newt defend him to their last breath and most people seem to agree that what he did was selfless and brave.

Except for Gally, who wants him to be punished. The keeper of the builders looks positively livid and Newt has to physically step in front of Thomas for him to back off.

Thomas looks flabbergasted when Newt makes him a runner, and Minho corners the blond boy when they are dismissed.

'Hey, are you okay?'

Newt looks up at him with heavy bags under his eyes. 'Do I look okay?'

Minho whistles. 'Woah. You really got it bad for the new shank.'

Newt rubs his eyes tiredly. 'Sorry, Minho. I was worried about you, too. I spent the whole night imagining all the ways the two most important people in my life could die.'

Minho raises his eyebrows. 'He's already at my level? Should I be offended that he climbed up the ladder so quickly?'

 

Newt chuckles. 'You're still my best friend. He-' Newt looks down and blushes. 'He's my Tommy.'

Minho waits for him to elaborate.

Newt suddenly looks up. 'I remember him.'

Minho's jaw drops. 'You mean, from _before_?'

Newt nods. 'We got separated when I was sent up here. For three years. I just can't go through that again. I didn't cope very well the first time around.'

There is a long silence at that.

'Then why did you make him a runner?'

Newt sighs. 'Because I can't be selfish. He's clearly our best chance at getting out of here and I trust you-', Newt shoots Minho a pointed look, 'to keep an eye on him.'

 

Minho nods solemnly. 'I promise I'll tell your boyfriend each and every time I think he's doing stupid klunk.'

Newt sniggers and in that moment Thomas appears by his side. 'My ears are ringing. Are you two talking about me?'

Minho grins. 'Maybe.'

Newt crosses his arms. 'You'll just never know.'

Thomas and Newt share an intense look and the mirth of the moment is gone.

Minho takes it as his cue to leave, giving them some alone time to talk.

 

\---------------

 

Later that night, Minho feels bad about Thomas spending the night in the Slammer for saving him and decides to bring him some food from the kitchen after everyone has gone to sleep.

He finds Newt cuddled up to the new boy, breadcrumbs littering the ground beside them. He takes a moment to shake his head at the scene, feeling the weight of their dire situation momentarily lift from his shoulders.

Sleeping on the ground is painful but you wouldn't know it by watching them. Thomas looks like he's enjoying being the little spoon and Newt has his nose buried in the other boy's dark nape hair. Such tenderness in the middle of despair gives Minho hope, hope that they can overcome whatever is thrown at them, and that maybe one day they'll get to be young again.


	4. I'm Too Busy Being Yours To Fall For Somebody New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa arrives and Newt feels the green-eyed monster stirring inside of him. Newt's POV.

When a girl arrives in the box, everything changes.

The Gladers are all very exited to see a member of the other sex, even the ones who like boys. Potential love interest or not, she is still a female figure they all desperately need, to balance them out.

Minho seems particularly happy. 'Finally!'

The girl inhales sharply and suddenly wakes up. 'Thomas!' Her eyes are unfocused but seem to find him all the same and then she falls back, seemingly passed out.

There's a sharp pang in Newt's chest. She seems to remember Thomas effortlessly, even before her own name, and Newt is afraid of what that might mean. Everyone looks at Thomas.

Newt's heart pulls a bit more when he sees recognition dawn on Thomas's face.

He reminds himself he is in charge while Alby's unconscious, so he forces himself to step up and put his feelings aside. He looks at the girl, trying not to notice that she is quite beautiful, when he sees a piece of paper clutched in her hand. He bends down to take it and his heart drops. _She's the last one ever._

 

 

\-------------

 

Thomas later tells him that he remembers her name, Teresa, and that they were friends before. Newt wants to believe that's all there is to it but he sees that there's something eating away at the newly-appointed runner and he is too afraid to pry any further.

When a few days later Teresa wakes up and hides in their wooden tower, he does his best not to resent her. She has the most amazing blue eyes and a feisty attitude, judging by the way she keeps throwing stuff down at the Gladers. He tries to remind himself that his Tommy has been busy with the Maze and that he is not avoiding Newt. They still sleep in the same hammock and share kisses, but ever since Teresa arrived, Thomas seems to be lost in his own world, pushing himself even more to find a way out. For all of them, Newt reminds himself.

When Thomas arrives at the scene and calls out to her, the yelling and throwing abruptly stops. She peers over the edge of the tower and doesn't protest when Thomas tells her that he's coming up. Newt looks at him worriedly before he goes but Thomas just gives him a reassuring smile.

 

Thomas walks to the top and exchanges a few words with her, then peers over the edge and asks for some alone time. Newt stares up at him, sure he must look hurt, but Thomas has already disappeared from the edge. Everyone goes back to their daily tasks and Newt walks slowly to the gardens, keeping the tower in his sight.

The excitement over Teresa dies down over the day but Newt can't seem to think about anything else. He hates not being productive, but after the third unripe tomato he absent-mindedly rips from the plant, he has to admit to himself that he is doing more harm than good and drops down on the grass. He feels like a child but he cannot help the fear that keeps his mind spinning.

Newt takes a deep breath and rubs a hand on his face. He knows he's being silly, there are more important things happening than his crippling insecurity. He unconsciously touches his broken leg. He remembers the hopelessness he felt on that tragic day, the feeling of powerlessness, the dread of not having control over his own life. He shakes his head, trying to clear it, and realises a voice has been calling him several times while he was lost in his own head. It's Thomas.

 

'Newt, are you okay?' The runner sits down next to him.

Newt keeps looking at his leg. 'I'm fine.'

Thomas shuffles closer. 'You don't seem fine.'

'Yeah, well, I bloody am!'

Thomas startles. 'Okay, alright. I won't push it.'

Newt sighs. 'I'm sorry, I just-'

There's a long moment of silence.

'Doesn't matter. What did you find out about Teresa?'

 

Thomas looks very confused. 'She remembers me but not much else... something about triggering the ending.'

Newt frowns. 'Well, that's bloody vague. Doesn't sound good for us, though, does it?'

Thomas takes Newt's hand in his and looks like he thinks he might get slapped for it. Newt relents and squeezes back the other's hand.

Thomas seems relieved at being accepted. 'Whatever that means, I promise I won't let anything happen to you. Minho and I are working on a plan. It will all work out, you'll see.'

Newt suddenly feels very stupid. Thomas and Minho are doing their best to find a way out and here he is, resenting Thomas for not having the time to bring him breakfast in bed and shower him with attention. Still, he has to make sure. 'I saw the way she looks at you... I think she'd like to be more than friends.'

Thomas looks flabbergasted and bursts out laughing.

 

Newt patiently waits for Thomas to finish, feeling confused.

'I'm sorry, Newt. I know that you're serious but you should have seen your face!'

Newt can't help but smile begrudgingly. 'What face?'

Thomas schools his face into seriousness. 'The face I imagine a serial killer to have when enquiring about his next victim.' A chuckle escapes him. 'Is that what's bothering you?'

Newt rolls his eyes but doesn't let go of Thomas's hand.

Thomas smiles. 'Baby, I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new.'

Newt looks up at him, surprised. 'Was that my favourite song? It sounds so familiar...'

 

Thomas nods, suddenly very somber. 'It was. It is also how I feel about you. I would be a fool to let you go, Newt. You're my anchor, the glue that keeps me together, the light that guides me. Without you, the darkness of the world around us would swallow me whole.'

Newt feels a single tear roll down his cheek and can't find the words to answer, but Thomas is not finished. 'There is something I didn't tell you about my past, but it's not Teresa and I'm not ready to tell you yet. Can we wait 'til tomorrow?'

Newt cups Thomas's face with his hands and rests their foreheads together. He closes his eyes and nods.


	5. Our World Looked So Small And Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas share an important talk bathed in the light of dawn, before they leave the Glade forever. Thomas's POV.

'So are we really doing this?'

Thomas keeps staring at the sun creeping over the Maze walls. 'I guess so.'

Newt sighs. 'I've always loved how the light hits the Glade when the sun rises. And when it sets.'

Thomas glances at him. 'Are you going to miss it?'

Newt chuckles. 'Maybe. The place is all we've ever known. Who knows what's out there?'

Thomas starts fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 'But you're leaving with me, aren't you?'

 

Newt turns to look at Thomas, speechless. Neither of them could sleep so they're sitting on the grass outside the Slammer, watching the sun rise. The other Gladers are still asleep.

'Do you remember how I broke my leg?'

Thomas frowns, confused by the sudden change of topic. 'No, I don't remember seeing that on the screens, although I must have been watching. It's almost as if my brain is... blocking it.'

Newt swallows. 'When I first woke up here I felt hopeless. Everyone was sad and confused at some point but I was just-' He takes a deep breath. 'It was like I knew I had lost something, something important, but I couldn't remember what it was and it was driving me insane.'

Thomas just stares, a burning feeling of dread settling over him.

Newt smiles sadly. 'I guess that was the ghost of you, knocking just outside my head. Then the nightmares started. When I woke up I couldn't remember a thing except for this feeling of loss, of being ripped away from somebody's arms in the dead of night. I knew I was screaming in those dreams but I couldn't remember what I was trying to say. I woke up even more tired than I had been before going to sleep. The Glade was so unorganised back then, I had too much time to think on my hands.'

 

Thomas reaches out to him, laying a shaking hand on his bad leg. 'Newt, what are you saying?'

Newt clears his throat and looks at him dead in the eye. 'One day I ran inside the Maze and climbed a wall. I looked at the Glade from up there. Our world looked so small and empty, like a rat cage. I jumped.'

Thomas had seen that coming but he still flinches like he was slapped. His eyes are wet but he tries to stay strong for Newt, reminding himself that the other boy is sitting right there, next to him. Alive.

Newt makes himself small by bringing his legs closer to his chest, arms wrapped around his knees. 'Minho found me. He didn't say a word, he just carried me back to the Glade and watched over me while my leg healed. But it healed wrong, we knew even less than what we know now about medicine. So now I'll always have a limp to remind me of what I almost did.'

Thomas wraps an arm around the other boy's shoulders and brings their heads close together. 'No wonder my brain is blocking it. You must have given me a heart attack.'

Newt closes his eyes and relaxes into Thomas's touch. 'I know I can't stay, Tommy. This is not our home. Being out there probably won't be any easier but we'll find a place for us. Somewhere, somehow. We have to.' Newt turns his head and rests their foreheads together, which is becoming a habit of theirs. 'From the moment you ran into the Maze, I knew I would follow you anywhere.'

 

Thomas's heart is hammering in his chest and it takes him a long time to get his breathing under control. 'Do you remember the first time we met?'

Newt draws his head back and smiles, this time with joy. 'No, please tell me.'

Thomas boops Newt's nose with his, making him chuckle. 'I don't remember much about my childhood but I know I grew up in an isolated environment, I had never even met children of my age. When I came to WICKED, I was scared of all those faces staring at me. I ran to the courtyard and chose the most secluded-looking tree. Halfway through climbing it, I saw that someone else had had the same idea. It was you, sitting there, smiling at me like that was a perfectly normal way to meet someone.'

Newt is enraptured by the story, not even blinking.

'You said hello and told me your name was Newt. Your hair looked golden in the sun and your eyes were so beautifully intense that I remember thinking you must have been an angel. I asked you if you were and you laughed. I started following you around everywhere and we became inseparable.'

Newt is blushing now.

'You're not the only one who follows, I did it first.' Thomas grins.

 

Newt laughs and shakes his head, looking starstruck.

Thomas's face is suddenly an inch from Newt's and he whispers, 'I still think you're an angel, you can't fool me.' And they kiss in a way they never did before, with hope.

When the Gladers start waking up, they are ready. Ready to leave this place behind.


	6. You Took Him Away From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gladers escape the Maze and discover WICKED's secret files on them. When Gally arrives, things go differently. Newt's POV.

The Gladers run down the corridors until they stumble into some kind of control room. Thomas and Minho immediately check the surroundings, looking for an exit, while the other Gladers wander around in a state of shock.

'We made it.'

'Where is everyone?'

'It seems like they left in a rush, there are files are still open on the screens...'

There are indeed files open on the screens and Newt walks closer when he sees a picture of him. It reads: "Isaac Newton, age 18, Subject A8. Birth name classified. Nicknamed 'The Glue'. Subject is respected by the other boys and naturally inspires the support of those around him. Has strong leadership skills but prefers to stay second in command. We will allow that for the moment. He has formed a close relationship with Subject A2 which seems to persist despite the Swipe. His patience and level-headedness complement Subject A2's impetuous attitude and rebellious tendencies.'

 

Newt immediately types 'Subject A2' and Thomas's file comes up: "Thomas Edison, age 17, Subject A2. Birth name classified. Nicknamed 'The Wild Card'. Subject demonstrates an unforeseen, possibly unintentional, authority over the others. His ability to take immediate action in the face of adversity makes him an exemplary leader in emergency situations, less so in communal life. We decided to test his bond to Subject A8 by separating them during the Maze Trials. His excellent immune system skyrockets when Subject A8 is in danger but after three years of observation we decided to reunite them because Subject A2 was impossible to handle on his own due to his increasingly violent panic attacks." Newt stops reading and takes a deep breath. _Increasingly violent panic_ _attacks_. He looks up at Thomas who is currently checking a passed-out guard with Minho by his side and swallows the knot in his throat.

 

In that moment a screen on the wall switches on and a blond woman explains to them that a hellish disease called the Flare is wiping out the human race as they know it, while the planet is slowly being destroyed by the Scorch of the sun. WICKED tests immunes with life-threatening trials to find a cure. Newt's heart clenches painfully in his chest. Thomas silently takes his hand.

When the woman shoots herself and the connection cuts off, Newt has to look away.

Thomas takes a shuddering breath and clears his throat. 'We have to get out of here.'

'Not so fast', a familiar voice from behind them says.

It's Gally.

Minho whips around. 'What the-'

Gally cocks a gun and they all take a step back. His hand is shaking and he looks like he's been stung by a griever one too many times. 'You took him away from me.'

 

Glaly points the gun at Thomas and Newt lunges forward, using his body as a shield.

Thomas screams 'Newt, no!' but Newt's chest is already flush with the barrel of Gally's gun, out of Thomas's reach.

Gally takes a step back, dumbfounded. 'Get out of the way, Newt.'

'No.' Newt's voice doesn't shake because he's not scared. Not for himself.

'I will shoot you, too!' Gally's hand is shaking so much that he might actually shoot by mistake.

'No, you won't.'

Thomas looks on, obviously terrified to make a potentially fatal sudden move.

 

Gally's crying and his voice trembles. 'Just- just move out of the way.'

Newt takes a step forward and Minho curses in the background.

'If you kill Thomas, you kill me.'

Something dawns in Gally's eyes and they suddenly look almost lucid. It's as if he understands that it's not about blocking this one bullet, it's about Newt's inability to live in a world without Thomas in it. 'I could never kill you.'

The gun drops to the floor and Gally along with it. He is passed out.

Thomas runs to pick up the gun and just stares at Newt for a minute. His expression is unreadable.

Minho pats Chuck's trembling shoulders. 'It's okay, buddy. We're okay.'

 

As if on cue, a troop of solders swoops in at that moment and hurriedly ushers them out of the building, breaking down every door they encounter.

'Move, move, move!'

They have guns so the Gladers comply and Newt prays that they're headed somewhere better. They fly away on a helicopter and they watch the Maze getting smaller and smaller, in the middle of a desert.

Newt repeats Minho's words over and over in his head until they sink in. _We're okay._

 

 


	7. Cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gladers arrive at Janson's facility and meet Aris. Newt and Thomas have a long-overdue conversation and... something else. Thomas's POV.

The Gladers sit at the cafeteria and talk about Janson.

Minho sighs. 'Maybe he _is_ telling the truth.'

Thomas shakes his head. 'I really wish I could believe that. But something doesn't feel right here, everything is just too... perfect.' He sneaks a pointed look at Newt.

Minho leans back in his seat. 'Don't tell me this is about the shucking beds again.'

'They are military. They should be able to count five people for five beds, instead they knew Newt and I would be sharing one, isn't that a little bit suspicious?'

Frypan chuckles. 'Not very suspicious, no. You shanks are so obvious.'

 

Thomas looks to Chuck for support. The youngest boy shrugs. 'Don't look at me, I agree with them. You have been holding his hand ever since we left WICKED's facility.' There is an apologetic look to Chuck's eyes, as if he knows why Thomas hasn't let go of Newt yet. As if he knows Thomas is afraid that if he lets go, Newt will put himself in arm's way again.

Thomas stares down at their clasped hands under the table, still seeing Gally's trembling gun in his mind's eye. He forces himself to let go and his hand immediately feels empty.

Newt keeps his own on Thomas's knee and finally breaks the silence. 'I think we're all too exhausted to have this conversation. We should finish our dinner and try to get some sleep. You know, since now we have actual beds and all.'

Minho looks at him gratefully. 'That is the best idea anyone's ever had.'

Thomas gives his personal guardian angel a tired smile.

 

That night, Thomas waits to hear Chuck snoring underneath their bunk bed to talk to Newt. He tries to keep his voice low. 'What were you thinking?'

Newt goes still in his arms. Thomas is spooning him from behind so he can't see his face but he knows they are both wide awake.

Newt pulls the arm that's hugging him closer to his chest. 'It was the only way.'

Thomas forgets to whisper. 'No, it wasn't!'

Newt shushes him and Thomas takes a deep breath. 'You keep acting as if what you do doesn't cut straight through my heart.'

'You're one to talk.'

 

Thomas feels a pang of guilty and goes quiet for a minute. 'I know. I'm sorry, Newt. About... all of this.'

Newt relaxes in his grip. 'I'm sorry, too.'

Thomas holds him tighter to his chest, squeezing so much that he can barely breathe. He whispers into Newt's neck, 'I'm just so afraid _all the time_.'

There's a moment of silence, then Newt audibly swallows.

Thomas blinks away tears. 'I'm so fucking terrified that I'm going to lose you. That I won't be fast enough or strong enough or clever enough... that it'll be just a second too late. I can't do this without you, Newt. I can't lead them, I can't save them without you by my side. When you were facing that gun...'

There's a sharp intake of breath from Newt.

'I just stood there, petrified. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't even  _think_ -'

Newt suddenly turns around in his arms and clashes their mouths together.

 

It takes Thomas a minute to realise they're kissing and even longer to feel Newt's erection pressing into his thigh. There's an edge of desperation to their movements, born of the uncertainty of their tomorrow, and Thomas knows this is what they need right now. His neves are frayed and he's so hard that it hurts. His mind is so full of Newt that there's no space for anything else, his sweet smell goes to his head and chases away all the horrible things he's seen.

After checking that the other boys are all sound asleep, Newt pushes the blanket over their heads and starts undressing Thomas.

Thomas doesn't react immediately out of surprise and Newt takes it as hesitation and softly moans, 'Please, Tommy, _please_.'

Newt's begging is too much for Thomas's heart and he whimpers, tugging Newt's shirt over his head.

When they're finally completely naked, Thomas pulls Newt's body over him and Newt turns around, his back flush with Thomas's chest.

 

They can't get enough of each other's skin and Thomas barely has enough presence of mind to bite down his groan on Newt's neck when the blond boy arches his back into him.

Thomas's hands roam everywhere and Newt keeps pressing down on Thomas's hips, his speech reduced to mouthing an endless stream of 'Please, please, please...'

Newt guides Thomas inside of him with his hand and they start moving. Thomas remembers how loud Newt can be so he puts a hand over his mouth and keeps biting on the other boy's neck to keep himself quiet, too.

It's hard not to come immediately, after three years of waiting, but Thomas wants to enjoy this perfect moment where he can touch and love and kiss without worrying for their lives.

 

Newt's hair is all over the place and Thomas uses his other hand to tease his groin mercilessly. Newt starts rocking back onto him harder, maybe in retaliation, and Thomas sees stars behind his eyelids. When he can't hold back any longer, he whispers into Newt's ear, 'I'm gonna come inside you.'

He knows that's what Newt needs to hear to topple over the edge.

Thomas rides him out through his orgasm and when he sees Newt's face, he comes, too.

They lie there, completely spent, for a long time. Thomas buries his nose in the crook of Newt's neck and breathes in.

 

Newt chuckles breathlessly, 'What are you doing?'

Thomas closes his eyes. 'Cinnamon.'

Newt frowns and turns his body around, looking down at Thomas. 'What?'

'Your skin, it smells like cinnamon. Those three years when we were apart... I used to steal cinnamon sticks from the kitchen and keep them under my pillow. It was the only way I could sleep.'

Newt's eyes hold such tenderness that Thomas can't look away, although he feels slightly embarrassed.

'That is the most adorable thing I've ever heard.'

Thomas blushes and lets himself be kissed.

 

\--------------

 

The morning after they're having breakfast at the cafeteria when Minho suddenly speaks up. 'Is no one going to mention Newt's huge-ass hickey?'

Chuck and Frypan snicker, Winston groans and Thomas splutters his cereal. Newt looks unperturbed.

Thomas is trying to come up with a witty retort when he sees Teresa being escorted by two guards, through the glass panels that show the corridor just outside the cafeteria. He feels the paranoia from yesterday resurfacing and suddenly stands up, feeling Newt's eyes on him, and tries to reach her but the guards at the doors tell him to stop. Teresa gives him an unreadable look before disappearing from view.

 

'Where are they taking her?'

'They just need to run some tests, nothing to worry about.'

The guard's tone doesn't sound reassuring to Thomas's ears but in that moment the other Gladers catch up to him and he feels Newt and Minho nudging him back to the table. Was he really being paranoid?

While walking back to the table he catches the eyes of a quiet boy sitting alone at table in the corner of the room. He has bright blue eyes that look just as worried as Thomas feels.

When they sit back at their table, the sad-looking boy gets up and walks over to them. 'Hi, I'm Aris.'

Thomas is a little surprised at the sudden introduction, but curious. 'Uhm, hello. I'm Thomas.'

Aris sits down at their table. 'I saw you asking about your friend.'

 

Thomas feels his heart drop and keeps his voice down. 'Do you know where they're taking her?'

Aris looks at him intensely for a second before nodding. 'I might. I can show you... later.'

Thomas understands the tacit warning. _Later._

Newt clears his throat and Aris breaks eye contact with Thomas. 'My name's Newt. These are Minho, Chuck, Winston and Frypan.'

Aris smiles. 'Frypan?'

Frypan chuckles. 'My real name's Siggy but no one calls me that. I was in charge of the kitchen back in the Maze.'

 

Aris's eyes take in their little group before settling on Thomas. 'You must be Group A.'

Thomas sits up straighter. 'How do you know that?'

'I'm from Group B and I was told Group A is a polar opposite. You seem to be all boys with only one girl. My Maze was nothing but girls.'

Minho sulks into his coffee. 'Some guys just have all the luck.'

Aris grins and sneaks a glance at Thomas. 'From where I stand, you guys had all the luck.'

 

Newt shifts closer to Thomas. 'So what was your Maze like?'

'We called ourselves the Icers. The temperature was below zero at all times and we had snow storms.'

Chuck whistled. 'Wow. Makes the Glade sound nice.'

 

Minho raises his eyebrows. 'How did you escape?'

But they never got the answer because Janson walked in and started calling names from a list.

 

\----------

 

No more than twenty-four hours later, everything falls apart around them. Thomas doesn't even have the time to say 'I told you so'. Ava Page is alive, Janson is part of WICKED and the Gladers are running for their lives again. Aris and Teresa are with them and they're almost at the exit when an armed guard snatches Newt away from them.

The guard holds a gun to his temple and tells them to freeze but Thomas is ready this time. This time he won't just stand there. He shoots a gun he picked up earlier point-blank into the guard's forehead. It all happens so fast that nobody reacts at first, they all just gape at him. Then Minho swears under his breath. 'Holy-'

But he doesn't get to finish because they're running again, Janson and his team chasing them outside until they get lost in the sandstorm.

 

After a few minutes of aimless walking, they realise nobody is following them in the open so they take refuge in the closest abandoned building. Winston and Frypan start coughing violently and Aris helps a still-weakened Teresa sit down on a nearby chair.

Thomas makes sure nobody is injured before walking over to Chuck, Newt and Minho. 'Are you guys okay?'

Chuck nods, still catching his breath.

Newt looks worried. 'Are _you_?'

Minho looks uncharacteristically serious. 'Yeah, man. We should be asking you that. What happened in there?'

 

There's a long pause where Thomas wonders why he isn't freaking out. He just killed someone. He didn't even hesitate. He should feel horrible, guilty, sick to the stomach... instead he just feels relieved.

He swallows. 'I don't know... it's like something took over me.'

Newt looks at him like he knows what Thomas is feeling and doesn't judge him for it. Like he _understands_.

Minho shakes his head. 'God help the poor bastard who tries to separate you two.'


	8. Mum And Dad Are Fighting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas's relationship from Aris's POV.

When Aris shows up in the Gladers' dorm room, peaking his head through the air vent, everyone seems to be asleep. He quietly steps through and looks for Thomas's bed, frowning when he doesn't seem to find it.

It takes him a moment to realise there are only five beds for six people and he counts again, confused. That's when he notices a bush of dark brown buried in the pillow next to a blond cloud of messy hair. He walks closer and sees Thomas's body curled around Newt's middle, like a monkey to tree.

Aris suppresses a sigh, because _of course_ the boy he likes is not available, but his heart can't help but feel the warmth of this casual sleepy embrace. Newt is cradling Thomas's head to his chest like a fragile newborn and his right hand is buried in the other's dark hair.

There's a small petty part of him that envies them, jealous of the comfort that intimacy brings in a world that has all but ended. But there's a bigger, brighter side of his mind that rejoices at the triumph of love over suffering, over loneliness. They desperately need all the love they can get.

 

Aris almost feels bad when he taps Thomas awake, but he promised to show him what's going on at the facility.

Thomas wakes up immediately, looking alarmed. He sees Aris and calms down, trying to districate himself slowly but Newt holds on tighter, mumbling discontented noises.

Aris helps him out of the vice-like grip but he accidentally steps on Chuck's mattress, who's sleeping underneath. The youngest boy wakes up halfway and, keeping his eyes closed, babbles something like 'Five more minutes.'

'You can go back to sleep, Chuckie, everything's fine. I'll be right back, I promise.' Thomas pats his curls. 'Newt will be right here if you need anything.'

The small boy smiles sleepily and goes back to sleep.

 

Aris is surprised by the complete and unconditional trust the kid seems to have in Thomas, and also by the strange parent-like dynamic that he senses in those words. There are other three boys in the room, all of which Thomas trusts to see them through this mess, but taking care of Chuck seems to be only his and Newt's responsibility.

Thomas tucks the blanket around Chuck until he resembles a burrito and stares at him for a moment before looking determinately at Aris. 'Let's go.'

 

\--------------

 

After escaping the facility, they find themselves in an abandoned building and regroup.

Newt is staring at Thomas expectantly. 'So what do we do now?'

Thomas looks at the ground. 'I don't know.'

Newt seems taken aback. 'You don't know? Tommy, we followed you out. We didn't take anything with us, not even water, escaping WICKED won't do us any good if we die out here.'

Thomas rubs his eyes. 'You think I don't know that? They were coming for us, there was no time.'

Chuck rolls his eyes and whispers to Minho. 'Mum and dad are fighting again.' The Asian boy barely stifles a burst of laughter.

 

Aris looks to the other people. Winston looks bored, Frypan amused and Teresa vaguely annoyed. It seems like this happens quite often.

Thomas takes a deep breath. 'I know you're scared. I am, too. But those people are trying to find a cure by draining children, and they were going to take you next. There was no time to pack water, no time to explain, no time to think. I couldn't let them take you. Not again.'

Newt looks speechless.

Minho clears his throat. 'So we just get as far away from them as possible?'

Aris takes that as his cue to speak. 'They mentioned a resistance group called "the Right Arm" holed up in the mountains. We could try heading there.'

Winston frowns. '"The mountains" sounds a bit vague.'

 

Thomas sighs, exhausted. 'Yeah, well, that's the best we've got.'

Newt stares at him for a long time. 'He's right, we don't have a better option. We should look around for water, long-conservation food and extra clothes. If the world really has become a desert, scarves will be useful in sandstorms.'

Thomas seems surprised but looks at him gratefully.

Aris realises Newt is the kind of person who takes the weight of the whole world on his shoulders and, while Thomas is the one who usually comes up with plans, he's the one they rely on for judgement.

Everyone nods in agreement with Newt's words.

 

\---------

 

When Aris finds a set of kitchen knives, he calls over Thomas. 'Do you think we'll need them?'

Thomas nods. 'Can't hurt. Good job, Aris.'

Aris feels a surge of pride. 'Thanks, Tomm-'

Thomas looks up at him sharply and Aris sees Minho doing a cut-it-out hand gesture from behind him.

'-mas.'

Minho gives him a thumbs-up, still hidden from Thomas's view.

Thomas nods and walks over to another room to do some more scouting.

 

Minho smirks. 'Nice save.'

Aris sighs and puts the knives in his backpack.

He really has no chance with this guy.


	9. I Bet He Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of a time jump here because I can't wait to get to the juicy part in the next chapter. Minho has been captured by WICKED and Thomas is leading the rescue team to try and save him. Thomas's POV.

Thomas and his new-found group of rebels are standing around a table with loads of maps and papers sprawled on top of it.

Newt sighs. 'Tommy, for the last time, I'm the only one who can operate a blowtorch, it makes _no sense_ for me to stay back here while you attack the train.'

Thomas knows that he's grasping at straws but he has to try. 'But-'

Newt gives him The Look. That shuts him up.

Chuck takes the opportunity to pipe in but only manages to open his mouth before both Newt and Thomas glare at him. 'You're staying.'

Chuck deflates, looking disappointed, but evidently knows better by now than to argue.

 

Thomas rubs his eyes, suddenly feeling all the hours of fitful sleep weigh heavily on him. 'Alright, you win. Let's recap. Brenda and Jorge, you draw the berg away from us to the ambush point. Vince and I take the front of the train and New-New, you can take the rear, can't you?'

He doesn't even know what he said until he realises everyone has gone completely silent and looks up from the plans.

Jorge looks like he's trying his best to remain professional, Brenda is unsuccessfully stifling laughter and Chuck is beaming.

Frypan is the first to speak up. 'Oh, I bet he can.'

 

Brenda loses it at that and everyone else follows suit but Thomas can't bring himself to feel annoyed when laughter fills the room. They need laughter, now more than ever.

Newt shakes his head disapprovingly, but he's hiding a grin.

Frypan finally calms down enough to form a coherent sentence. 'I had to say it on Minho's behalf, he's going to be so angry when he finds out he missed this golden opportunity.'

Chuck smiles apologetically up at Newt and the older boy messes up his hair.

 

\------------

 

They're around a table studying maps again and Gally is helping them to figure out how to rescue Minho from WICKED's headquarters building.

He's is trying to convince Thomas that they need to kidnap Teresa. 'You've seen the building, she's our only way in.'

Thomas is pacing nervously. 'You really thing she's going to help us?'

Gally scoffs. 'I'm not planning on asking for her permission.'

 

Brenda sighs. 'Am I missing something here? This is the same girl who betrayed us, correct? Same dick?'

Gally grins. 'I like this girl.'

Brenda smirks at him and then turns to Thomas with an exasperated look. 'What's going on?'

Newt, who has been uncharacteristically quiet until now, eyes Thomas suspiciously. 'What? Are you afraid your little girlfriend is going to get hurt?'

Thomas frowns, taken aback by Newt's accusing tone.

Newt starts walking towards him and Thomas can feel something is wrong, there is something almost... predatory in his step.

 

Newt smiles but there's no happiness behind it and his words are laced with hurt. 'Mmh? This has obviously never been just about rescuing Minho, has it?'

Thomas feels cornered and begins walking backwards. 'What are you talking about?'

'Teresa.' Newt puts so much disgust into her name that it sounds like an insult. 'She's the only reason Minho's missing in the first place and now we finally have an opportunity to get him back and what? You don't want to because of _her_? Because deep down you still care about her, don't you? Just admit it.'

Thomas's back is almost touching the wall behind him now. 'No, I-'

Newt slams him against the wall. 'Don't lie to me! Don't. Lie. To. Me.'

 

His head hurts where it smacked the wall behind him and their faces are almost touching but Thomas refuses to lay a hand on Newt even in his obviously delirious state.

Brenda's hand comes up to her mouth in shock while Frypan and Gally look on worried and ready to intervene.

Newt's eyes suddenly clear and he seems to realise what just happened. He stares at Thomas's hands held up in a surrender and takes a step back, looking mortified. 'Sorry.'

He turns to their friends, whispering another weak 'sorry', before rushing out of the room.

 

Thomas follows him out, swallowing around a feeling of dread in his throat. There is only one explanation for the way Newt's irrational fears an insecurities are bursting out at the seams so violently.

When he catches up to him, Newt is sitting on the edge of the roof. 'I knew I'd find you here.'

Newt doesn't even turn around. 'Go away, Tommy.'

Thomas ignores him and sits down next to him. 'You won't make me jump after you, will you? Because you know I'd do it, so don't even think about it.'

Newt lowers his head. 'You actually would. That's what makes this so difficult.'

 

Thomas grabs his hand and squeezes it tight. 'Please talk to me. I can't help you if you won't talk to me.'

Newt takes a deep breath. 'Nobody can help me now. It seems like not all of us are immune, after all.'

Thomas shivers even if he saw this coming.

'At least we know for sure you are, Brenda wouldn't be here otherwise.' He lets out a long breath, rolling up his left sleeve. 'I got the Flare, Tommy. I was not even bitten so the disease might be airborne by now.'

Thomas looks at Newt's exposed arm, tracing the dark veins with the tips of his trembling fingers. 'When?'

Newt shrugged. 'Who knows? It's not like we have an abundance of mirrors and showers out here. But I think tomorrow might already be too late so we have to act right now if we want to rescue Minho.'

 

Thomas begins shaking his head but Newt looks into his eyes determinedly. 'Promise me you'll move on, Tommy. Promise me you'll take care of Chuck. Promise me you'll get them all to the Safe Haven.'

Thomas keeps shaking his head, now crying. 'I won't promise you that. But I can promise that I'll get you the cure and that you will lead them with me.'

'Tommy-'

Thomas hugs him fiercely. 'I can't do this without you, New-New. I'm not... strong enough. I need you by my side.'

Newt hugs him back. 'Yes, you can. I know that you can. You made it without me before, you can do it again.'

Thomas fights back the desolating memories flooding his mind and when he speaks his voice is shaking. 'That's why I can't do it again. If I didn't know... if I never knew how it felt to lose you, if that had never happened then maybe I could do it now. I would find a way to survive it. But I _do_ know how it feels... and I just can't go through that again. It took everything that I had, all the courage I could muster up, to watch you for three years in that stupid Maze. I would promise myself that I would save you every night, it was the only way I could ever even hope to get some sleep. I promised myself that if I got you back, I would never let anybody take you away from me ever again. I can't lose you again.'

 

Newt is breathing heavily with his head on Thomas's shoulder. 'I don't deserve you.'

Thomas barks out a humourless laugh. 'You're right, you deserve so much better.'

Newt half-heartedly swats his arm.

Thomas corrects himself. 'You deserve better than all of this. You're too precious for this world, Newt. But I have to be selfish and ask you to stay in it with me. Minho needs you. Chuck needs you... I need you. You can't give up.'

Newt looks at him in the eye for a long time after that. 'Okay.'

Thomas suddenly feels like he can breathe again. 'We'll find a way, you'll see. There's always a way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt's jealous-ass screaming is already so canon in the movie that I didn't feel like I needed to make it any more obvious. No seriously, find me ONE heterosexual explaination for that scene, I dare you.


	10. Follow My Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas, Newt and Gally rescue Minho and Newt cranks out but things pan out differently. Thomas's POV.

Newt and Thomas are so close to reaching Minho when the blond boy is snatched away by none other than Assistant Director Janson himself.

Thomas's head whips around so fast that his neck hurts but it's too late: Janson has a gun pointed at Newt's temple. 'Newt!'

The Ratman is still catching his breath but manages a smarmy smile. 'Now don't be too hard on yourself, Thomas, you gave it your best shot. Now hand over your weapon before I blow your boyfriend's brains out.'

Thomas is frozen on the spot by fear and searches for a way out in Newt's eyes, but they look just as terrified as he feels.

Janson readjusts his grip on Newt and shakes his head. 'Don't get any strange ideas, he's not immune so I won't hesitate to shoot and you know it.'

Thomas grinds his teeth but throws his weapon on the floor and kicks it away. His hands start shaking.

 

Janson visibly relaxes. 'Smart boy. You see, I've been reading your files and I know how much he means to you, so I've been aiming for him all along. You gave yourself away when you killed one of my men for him without even blinking. I must admit puppy love was not what WICKED was expecting from this little experiment but here we are.'

Thomas tries to tune the Ratman's voice out and think of an escape route but his ears keep ringing and he feels dizzy, like there's not enough air in the room.

'We were actually pushing you and Teresa together, your genes combined with hers would probably be the perfect canditate for a cure because you were always the two strongest subjects. But you only ever had eyes for _Isaac_ here and we noticed the spike of chemicals you get around him, so we used him to our advantage.' Janson grins maliciously. 'Did you know he wasn't even supposed to be in the Trials at first? We already had Winston as the resident non-immune. It's _all your fault_  he ended up here.'

Two guards come up behind Thomas and grab each arm but he barely notices them because his head is spinning uncontrollably and his breathing becomes laboured. _You need to focus_ , he thinks belatedly, but his mind keeps going back to Newt. Newt in the hands of Janson, in the hands of WICKED, and Thomas feeling utterly _powerless_ against them. Again.

 

Another guard is helping Janson to restrain Newt, who starts wriggling in their grasp, looking worriedly at Thomas.

The Ratman's voice becomes a distant sound and the rushing of blood in Thomas's ears turns deafening. He's only vaguely aware of the ground coming closer and Newt's screaming. 'Can't you see that he needs help? Just let me go to him, you've won, you got us, okay? You've read his file, you know that he's having a panic attack!'

Janson doesn't let go, though, and smiles happily. 'Oh, yes, I've read his file...'

'You bloody-'

But Thomas never gets to hear the insult Newt was cooking up because at that moment a wild-looking Minho comes in like a wreaking ball on Janson and knocks him out from behind.

Everyone is too shocked to react at first and Minho takes advantage of the situation to push the guards aside and helps up Thomas. 'Cheer up, shuck face, I'm back!'

Thomas can finally breathe and almost chuckles while Newt drags them both away and then they do what they do best: running.

 

\----------

 

They're running away with Gally when Newt yells, 'Just leave me here!'

Minho looks offended. 'As if!'

Gally suddenly stops running. 'Thomas, wait!'

'We can't stop, Gally! The city is already in flames and we need to get to Brenda. Come on!''

Gally grabs his shoulder painfully and they glare at each other for a moment. That's when Thomas sees tears in the other boy's steel eyes. 'He won't make it like this, he's too far gone. You need to stay here with him while Minho and I run to get the cure from Brenda. It's the only way.'

 

Thomas looks at Newt dangling almost lifelessly from his shoulder and his heart drops. 'Yeah, you're right, okay. I'll bring him as far as I can and you run back the way you came.'

Gally nods with a determined look in his eyes and Minho pats Newt's back. 'Hang in there, buddy. Don't you dare die while I'm gone, Chuck would never forgive me!'

Newt's eyes look cloudy and he's already drooling black goo but he manages a weak smile. 'Thank you, Minho... thank you.' Then he turns the smile to Gally and nods to him.

Gally seems to understand his meaning because he smiles and nods back before running off with Minho.

Thomas helps Newt stand up straighter and they walk on for a few minutes.

 

'Newt, I need you to give me everything you've got, okay?'

'I can't, Tommy...'

'Come on, just a little further-'

'I CAN'T!'

Thomas carries him forward in any way he can think of, telling him they can't give up.

They finally topple to the ground and Thomas ends up sprawled on top of Newt. 'Alright, I guess we're stopping here...'

'HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?'

Thomas takes a shuddering breath. 'I'm not calm, I'm freaking terrified! But you need me to keep you grounded so just listen to my voice, okay? Newt?'

 

Newt starts making gurgling noises and his eyes go pitch black.

'Newt? Come back to me, New-New!'

Newt gives a high-pitched scream and takes out a knife, aiming it at his own heart.

Thomas knocks it out of his hands, shouting, 'NO! New-New, come back to me, I need you to come back. I love you! Follow my voice-'

Newt thrashes about, trying to bite Thomas.

'I love you, New-New, remember the first time I told you I loved you?'

 

At that Newt suddenly stops flailing, some clarity coming back to his eyes. 'Tommy? Tommy, I'm so sorry...'

Thomas holds Newt's face in both of his palms and connects their foreheads. 'It's okay, New-New, just focus on the memory. Tell me about the first time I told you I loved you.'

Newt is crying by now but he manages to whisper the story in Thomas's ear. 'It was on my 13th birthday. WICKED didn't want us to do things like celebrate birthdays, things that reminded us of the old way of life because they said- they said we were the future. But you sneaked out and got me a CD player with an Arctic Monkeys record in it, God knows where you found it... Then we climbed on our favourite tree and watched the shooting starts. At midnight you kissed me under the moonlight and you said- you said you loved me.'

Thomas has also started crying when he chuckles. 'Then you told me I was a bloody idiot and that you loved me, too.'

For a moment, when they're both smiling and clinging to each other, Thomas lets himself believe that the worst has passed but after a minute Newt is whimpering again.

 

'Just kill me! Please, Tommy, please. If you do love me, then kill me now before I can hurt you, I couldn't bear it!'

'Just hold on until they come back with the cure, it'll be any second now-'

Newt lets out a blood-curdling scream and pushes Thomas off of him.

They brawl on the floor until Newt picks up Thomas's discarded knife, standing up on unsteady legs.

Time seems to slow down and Thomas knows now he has to tell Newt what he's been thinking about doing for months now.

He goes down on one knee and takes out the ring he stole from a run-down shop weeks ago. 'Isaac Newton, will you marry me?'

Newt stops in his tracks and the knife clatters to the floor, already forgotten. His eyes clear again, seemingly by sheer shock. 'What?'

 

Thomas clears his throat, his heart now hammering in his chest. 'Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?'

Newt's eyes are almost bulging out of their sockets and he just stares down at Thomas, open-mouthed.

Thomas is shaking with tension and he smiles sadly. 'I know we're too young and that marriage doesn't even really exist anymore, but the world we knew is gone forever and we never knew anything but fear all our lives. I'm sick and tired of living in fear, Newt. I planned to do this at a more appropriate time but there never seems to be one and we keep risking our lives, so... here we are.'

Newt seems to realise just now that he needs to give an answer but before he can even open his mouth, Minho runs up behind him and jams a needle into his neck.

Thomas walks over to them and gives Minho a teary smile. 'You made it!'

 

Minho drops down to his knees, exhausted. 'Of course I made it. I'll have know that before you shuck face came along '

Thomas grins and cradles a still-weakened Newt in his arms. He already looks better. 'So what do you say?'

Newt chuckles tiredly and wraps his arms around Thomas's shoulders. 'Yes, of course I'll marry you, you bloody idiot.'

Minho whines, 'Aw, man, did I miss your proposal? Seriously, Thomas, I leave you two alone for _one second_...'

Thomas can't contain his happiness and kisses Newt, black goo and all, ignoring the other boy's weak protests that 'it's disgusting-!'.

They are interrupted by Teresa taking over the intercom speakers around the city.

 

\-------- At the Safe Haven ----------

 

They're all sitting around a huge bonfire when Minho suddenly speaks up. 'I can't believe you got married with pink lollipop rings.'

Thomas, who's hugging Newt from behind, smiles down at the matching rings on their fingers. 'Well, the only shops we raided were groceries so it was either that or old musty onion rings.'

Chuck curls up his nose in disgust. 'I'm glad you went with the lollipop ones.'

Brenda sighs. 'Well, I'm very happy for you guys. And you were right, Thomas, Teresa was not a complete dick after all. We'll put her name next to the others on the stone...'

Gally glances over at Newt's arm, now completely healed by the cure in Thomas's blood. He still watches Newt with a melancholic look in his eyes sometimes but he's slowly moving on. He catches Thomas's eyes on him and simply nods his approval.

Thomas smirks and nods back. He has learned that's Gally-speak for acknowledging feelings.

 

Aris smiles sadly. 'There are a lot of names on that stone... but we also gained a few new friends. Right, Sonya?'

Sonya looks over at Newt, smirking. 'We sure did. Isn't that right, little brother?'

Newt grumbles half-heartedly. 'How am I the little brother when we're twins?'

Thomas pipes in. 'I wouldn't call him "little".'

Chuck and Frypan groan while everybody else laughs.

 

Minho pretends to dry a tear. 'I finally taught you something. Is this what being a parent feels like? I'm so proud.'

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, y'all!  
> Hope you like how I wrapped it up, let me know your thoughts in the comments, reading them always gives me joy! <3  
> I'm sorry that it couldn't be longer but life is going to get busier for me soon so I wanted to finish this while I still had the time. I had a lot of fun writing it, thank you all for the lovely support! <3 <3  
> May life treat you well,  
> Ginevra


End file.
